<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Heart by Porkbunz_zz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925348">Bloody Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz'>Porkbunz_zz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/comfort MAKE this ship, Lots of fucking hurt/comfort, Romance, Short Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven is hiding, Billy is seeking. It's a game of cat and mouse but she tries her hardest to reach him. Perhaps, she is too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Billy Hargrove, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloody Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It becomes a habit of his,</p><p>to spit a cobweb of words laced with a sickly-sweet venom as he runs his fingers through her matted hair, watching her shudder at the touch. "You know how much I love you right...how much <em>we </em>love you?" "...." "You'd never try to leave us right?" Eleven's nails dig lightly against her skin. She knows the boy in front of her isn't himself and unfurls her fingers to gently reach his hand, clasping her right palm with his. She needs to tread lightly right now but finds herself too desperate and asks him "Where's Mike?"</p><p>The boy laughs at the unexpected response. "You already have the answer to that. What's the point in asking?" "...." He notes the tired lines around her eyes, observes the way they shine with tears for the other boy and gets angry. "He's dead." Billy whispers softly against her ear. "They're all dead. <em>I killed them</em>." He feels a twitch in their interlocked fingers and holds down tightly. The girl pushes her forehead against his, ignoring the weight of his crushing hold and the blood rushing to her chest from his words. She stares directly at him and wonders how different things could have been had they met under better circumstances. <em>Pretty eyes. </em></p><p>She caresses his cheek with her free hand. "Let's talk about your mom." The air suddenly grew cold and stagnant with a roar that pierced the darkness. The boy grabbed her wrist, gripping hard enough to crush her bones. He tells her in a subtle voice to <em>"run." </em>Eleven finds herself swallowed by the abyss and thinks of how much she'll miss Mike. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-I have no idea where I'm going with this, literally DON'T KNOW what happens next so updates may be HELLA slow buuuut we need more Billy-Jane so here ya go! (Feel free to throw ideas my way!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>